


Daddykins

by RedLlamas



Series: The Plushie Pile 🧸 [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Autistic Shane Madej, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, POV Ryan Bergara, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Ryan asks Shane if his plushies love him back, and gets a surprise answer
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: The Plushie Pile 🧸 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174052
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Daddykins

**Author's Note:**

> thank u Petite for letting me go off about plushies all the time vnkjfdnfkd I love u 💛
> 
> Winnie, the plushie featured:  
> 

They’re sitting on his couch, with Shane’s legs swung over Ryan’s lap, Ryan wrapping a hand under the crook of his knee. They’ve got a blanket over them, and they’re noncommittally watching the Kingsman movies on the TV. Ryan looks over at Shane, who’s got Winnie tucked underneath his chin. His fingers play at her snout, following the grain of her fur up her nose and onto her head, scratching at the “wool”.

Ryan smiles to himself at the sight. He loves seeing Shane happy, stimming to his heart’s content. He also loves just how much Shane loves all the plushies he’s gotten for him, it makes him feel sweetly involved. Hell, he loves the plushies just as much as Shane. Winnie even lives here, set up in his room when Shane’s not here.

“Hey,” he says. Shane looks at him, raising his eyebrows.

“You know I love your little buddies,” he starts. Shane gives him a grin and nods.

“I was just wondering,” he continues, “Do they love me back?”

Shane’s taken aback by this, but his face quickly changes from surprised to pleased. He brings a hand out from under Winnie to run his knuckles against Ryan’s cheek.

“Of course they do, you’re their daddy,” Shane says.

Now Ryan’s the one taken aback. He’d just meant to tease, appeal to Shane’s humor, but…he hadn’t expected such an earnest reply.

“Really?”

“Yes, really, of course!”

“Oh.”

Shane giggles at him, and leans over to press a kiss to his cheek. He brings Winnie up to kiss him as well, and then leans back in his seat.

Now Ryan’s left with his heart thumping and his cheeks reddening, while Shane gets back to watching the movie.

He can’t believe Shane would so readily include him in this, like this. Or, well, he can believe it, definitely. What’s probably shocking him is the fact that he didn’t allow himself to believe it was possible, to be encouraged to share in the emotional ties.

The other part of all this is that Shane’s…never called him daddy before.

He knows about the daddy scene, Shane and he had joked about it before, especially given the fact that Ryan has gotten him five new plushies in the last three weeks, but Ryan’s never thought about it like this. He’s just…a guy who gets his boyfriends the plushies he wants. Because it makes his boyfriend happy.

He sneaks a glance over at Shane, who’s nuzzling Winnie’s fur, and he has to look away. Pedro Pascal is beating everyone up at a bar, and he can’t concentrate on that anymore because “daddy” keeps resounding in his head.

Daddy, daddy, daddy.

He’s half-hard now, and he doesn’t know if he should comment on it or not, cuz what if Shane takes it the wrong way? What if he assumes that all the plushies have been a long-con into getting him into this kink? What if Shane doesn’t like that he’s thinking about sex in relation to his plushies at all? What if Shane doesn’t think the plushies have been genuine gifts?

“Hey, are you okay over there?” Shane asks, snapping him out of his spiraling reverie.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, no, I’m fine,” Ryan says, then smiles. “Just feeling a profound sense of love for my boyfriend and our plushies.”

Shane grins at him, his cheeks slightly pink. Ryan leans in to peck his lips, then his cheeks, before kissing him again. Shane giggles at him, and Ryan feels better about it all somewhat.

He can bring it up later.


End file.
